I Dreamed a Dream
by TheAlphaWrites
Summary: Yuki and Haru have been dating for a while now, in secret, when Akito finds out from one of the Sohma family members. This will end badly. Violent Akito! Abuse! Cuteness! HaruYuki


**Title:** I Dreamed a Dream

**Category:** Fruits Basket -- ANIME/MANGA

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt, Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** YukixHaru

**Summary:** Yuki and Haru have been dating for a while now, in secret, when Akito finds out from one of the Sohma family members. This will end badly. Violent Akito! Abuse! Cuteness!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket, and its characters, but I do own this story plot. **

Yuki leant against the wall of the Sohma house. He was standing in a small, quite narrow gap in the Houses lay out, waiting for his long time love, Hatsuharu. The two had been dating for a maximum of four months in secret. If Akito was to find out ... Yuki shivered at the thought.

He heard running footsteps coming towards him, making him hold his breath, only to let out the breath in relief to see it was Haru.

Haru fitted himself in front of Yuki, panting for breath, causing a look of concern to cover his older loves face.

"Haru? Are you okay?" Yuki asked worriedly.

Haru straightened himself out as he panted out an answer, "I'm fine. I had to run from Hatori's office to here and I got lost along the way."

Yuki had to shift a laugh at the explanation but couldn't keep the smile off his face. As a lock of white hair fell into Haru's face, Yuki's hand went up instantly to brush it away.

The twos eyes locked and the gaze couldn't brake. Yuki pressed a kiss to Haru's lips, Haru responding instantly. It was a lovers kiss that made them both smile in delight.

Little did they know they were being watched ...

- - - - - - - -

She slowly made her way towards Akito's chambers, while her insides were doing back flips with excitement. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for the soft reply.

When it came, she slid the door open and entered the room. The very person she came to see was curled into a ball as he peered out of the window; the red and white kimono covered his whole body, although it hung off her right shoulder.

"What do you want Misha?" Akito asked, his voice cold.

Misha knelt in front of her son's god, head bowed, as she answered, "I thought I should inform you that my youngest son and the Ox were seen outside the main house ... in a lovers embrace."

Misha's head lifted up slightly to see his shoulders stiffen in anger.

"Bring Yuki to me." Akito ordered. Misha grinned at the thought of her son and his god meeting.

"With pleasure."

- - - - - - - -

Yuki was on his way out of Sohma Main House when he was stopped by a worried looking Momiji.

"Yuki, Akito wants to see you." he told him.

Yuki's eyes widened. "Why does he want to see me?"

Momiji shrugged. "I don't know. Misha told me to get you."

Yuki's blood ran cold. "My mother?"

He didn't even wait for an answer as he ran off, to Akito's chamber, all the while praying that he didn't know about him and Haru.

When he reached the room, he was let in almost instantly by a sorrowful looking staff member. The room was dark but he could see a silhouette of Akito in front of him. Yuki stood in the middle of the room and waited anxiously for something to happen.

Anything to happen.

It was only when the staff member shut the sliding door that Akito started talking.

"Do you enjoy annoying me, Yuki?" he asked, walking in front of him, "Do you like to see angry?"

Yuki stayed silent.

"I had someone in here earlier," Akito continued. "telling me about something she saw."

Yuki didn't know what had happened after that. One minute he was listening to Akito, the next he had a sharp pain in the side of his head and the floor had come to meet him.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Akito's angry voice seemed distant in Yuki's ears, over powered by the screams and pleads of agony coming from his own mouth.

The pain was so intense he could barely keep his eyes open.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FALL IN LOVE!" This was the last thing Yuki heard before darkness over took him.

- - - - - - - -

It had been 8 hours since Akito had called Hatori into his room to deal with an unconscious Yuki, that was covered in bruises and bloody cuts, and he still hadn't woken. Haru was worried, scared, pissed and violent all at the same time, as he paced the area in front of his boyfriends room. As soon as Hatori had told him what had happened, Haru was at the hospital bed in a flash, too worried about his love to get lost.

He still couldn't get the image of the injured Yuki out of his head: Yuki's face was pale, looking almost dead, and his hair was matted with knots and his blood that had spilled. Stitches, Hatori's handy work, covered his body where he had bloody wounds, and a yellowish bruise forming on one side of his face.

"I'm going to kill Akito!" Haru yelled angrily, slamming his fists into the wall, cutting his knuckles. Everyone in the room, consisting of Ayame, Shigure, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Tohru, Rin and even Kyou was there – although he didn't want to be, jumped, and a small squeak left the lips of Momiji, Kisa and Tohru.

"Calm down!" Kyou yelled, getting aggravated with the whole situation. Haru rounded towards the cat of the zodiac and opened his mouth to shout a long list of insults and curses at him, when the door to Yuki's hospital room and Hatori walked out.

Haru, completely ignoring Kyou now, ran to the doctor's side, worry in his eyes. "What's going on? Is Yuki okay?"

A rare smile graced Hatori's face. "He's awake. You can go see him."

Haru grinned happily and ran into the room, shutting the door behind him. Ayame stood up from his seat at that point and locked Hatori's arm in a vice that is his hands.

"Oh Hari-chan! Is my dearest brother Yuki going to live? Oh, what are his injuries? You can tell me! I can take it!" Ayame cried in his usual over dramatic way.

Hatori gave his cousin the usual 'you're-an-idiot' look before answering the questions, "Yuki will be fine Aya. He's got cuts, but they weren't too deep and have been stitched. He has a bruise, a pretty big one, on the side of his face and he has a slight head concussion but he's fine."

"When can we go annoy – I mean, see him?" Shigure asked, a serious look over his face.

"Not now. For the next hour or so, just let Haru be with him."

- - - - - - - -

When Haru shut the door, his insides were jittering but when his gaze landed on his bed-ridden boyfriend he calmed. Although he could see Yuki was still hurt and pale and weak, he was awake, and that's what really mattered. Haru ran to Yuki's side, planting himself firmly in the chair beside him, grasping his hand.

"Yuki," he breathed. "What did Akito do to you? More importantly, why?"

Yuki hesitated before he spoke, his voice hoarse, "...He found out about me and you, and I have a suspicion its because of my mother."

Haru couldn't bring himself to meet Yuki's gaze anymore. His eyes filled with tears as he choked out, "So you're hurt ... because of me ..."

"No, no." Yuki assured, "It wasn't your fault. Besides, it wouldn't make a difference. I'd go through thousands of these beatings -" Yuki's hand tightened around Haru's in a comforting way "- just to be with you."

Haru managed to lift his gaze from the blue blanket to meet Yuki's. "...R-really?"

Yuki chuckled slightly, a small, weak smile appearing across his pale face. "Yes, really."

Haru lifted Yuki's hand to his face and held it to his lips as he mumbled, "I love you."

Yuki laid his other hand on his loves cheek, smiling wider.

"I love you too."

- - - - - - - -

Haru had been in Yuki's room for two hours when Hatori, followed by a hyperactive Shigure, entered the hospital room. He paused when he saw Yuki and Haru asleep; Haru passed out, his head on Yuki's stomach, an arm draped over his waist. Yuki had his hand intertwined in the younger males black and white hair, his other hand laying comfortably over the hand on his waist.

He heard an intake of breath from his right and knew instantly it was Shigure. He lifted his hand up and covered his mouth, dragging the squirming Shigure out like that.

He'll leave them undisturbed, unworried, for a while ...


End file.
